


And Yet

by blue_veins



Series: The Blood is Love au [12]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Guns, M/M, no violence, preslash, the inherent intimacy in teaching someone how to use a deadly weapon, tim is still in denial, unless you consider shooting at a target violence against paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex teaches Tim how to use a gun, and finds out that he is a bit a of a natural.
Relationships: Tim Meredith & Alexander J Newall, Tim Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Series: The Blood is Love au [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	And Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thesimulacrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesimulacrum/gifts).



> if you thought i was done with this au, well. i am not. lol. 
> 
> This takes place sometime after Tim moves into the tower, but before Tim really gets involved with any of the criminal side of things.
> 
> per usual, don't go showing anyone involved this, if they find it on their own, that's their own business.

“Here, before we get started, I got you a little something.” Alex held out a beautiful lacquered rectangular box.

Tim turned at Alex’s voice, and looked at the box in his hand; he still had such a difficult time accepting gifts from Alex. Just… leftover from when he hated him, he supposed, when he still thought all of Alex’s gifts came with a price. He knew that wasn’t true anymore, that Alex really did care, at least on some level, even if only at Ben’s request. But, even with all that, Tim could feel the flush starting at his cheeks. “Alex, really - you didn’t need to get me anything, you already brought me here to teach me how to shoot.” 

Alex smiled, and wrinkled his nose in a way that really shouldn’t be so cute on a known crime boss, “I know, but I wanted to. If you are to defend yourself, the weapon has got to be a good fit for you, and I think this should work.” 

Tim opened the box to reveal a sleek but simple handgun placed in a bed of blood red velvet. He picked it up and it felt like it was made specifically for him. “Christ, Alex, this is gorgeous, it feels like it was made for my hand.”

“It was.” Alex’s pleased smile was slipping into that knowing smirk he had.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Alex! These cost a fortune! We don’t even know if I can use it yet!” 

Alex shut the box, and passed it off to James and just waved his hand at Tim, “It’s fine, I know a guy who owed me a favor. Besides, anything for you, Tim.” Alex’s smirk shifted into what could only be described as a fond, and that was difficult for Tim to have that pointed anywhere in his direction 

Tim just goggled at him a bit longer before twisting the gun in his hand again, looking at it, and continued to be amazed at how perfect it felt in his hand. 

Alex placed a gentle hand at Tim’s elbow, “Come on, let’s get started.” 

Tim tried to focus, he really,  _ really _ did. He was handling a deadly weapon after all. And he was being careful! He was! But… Well. Alex just kept touching him: at his elbow, at his waist, leaning in close to give instructions. And this was all still during safety procedures. 

After Tim had gotten all that down, they put on protective earmuffs, and Tim thought it might be easier without Alex’s voice all up in his business. But, he was… So. Very. Wrong. Alex just got closer, with his gentle touches and corrections, helping Tim sight down the barrel, gently kick his legs apart for proper stance, hand at his lower back and chest to get him to stand proper. It was all… rather distracting. Alex was a crime boss, and a killer. But he also was the love of his brother’s life, shockingly attractive, and honestly rather kind most of the time. As long as you weren’t in his sights, he was positively pleasant. Not to mention extremely smart, and really good with both kids  _ and _ little old ladies, which in Tim’s experience were two of the most difficult groups to please. It didn’t help that throughout all of this, they were alone. The entire range was empty except for them. It shouldn’t have felt so intimate, the instruction of the use of a deadly weapon, and yet. 

Focus. Right.

Alex eventually stood back and gave him the all clear. Tim took a deep breath, lined up his sight, and let out all six shots in quick succession. The kickback was a bit more than he expected, even with Alex’s warning, but he thought he adjusted for it rather well. 

He followed Alex’s suit, pulling the muffs off as Alex brought in the target. As the paper came closer Tim was a bit disappointed in himself; it had felt really good (like,  _ really _ good) firing all rounds so close together, but they were all over the target, not bunched together like he remembered from movies. Alex turned to him with a big smile "Oh Tim, darling, this is  _ excellent _ ." 

Wait, what? "What?" 

Alex gestured him closer and placed one hand at his elbow as he pointed with his other, "Every single one is a body shot. You didn't miss once! I think you might just be a natural."

Tim felt the blush rise in his cheeks, "Really?" Alex's smile felt genuine and proud, "Absolutely. With some practice, you could be a dead shot in no time."

Tim thought that perhaps he shouldn't feel so pleased at getting such high praise about his aim with a deadly weapon from a known criminal, and yet. 

It didn’t particularly help that it had felt  _ good _ having that amount of power in his hands. Even though Tim was pretty sure he wouldn’t  _ actually _ be able to use it on another person, just knowing it was there, and that he was apparently a natural with it, was…. a heady feeling. 

“What do you say, want another go?”

Tim blinked out of his reverie to Alex’s hand resting on his arm, looking up at him with such a soft expression Tim was at a bit of a loss for words. Naturally his mouth made up for that.

“Another? Why Alex, are you trying to ruin my good reputation of being a nice boy?”

The surprised laughter that erupted out of Alex was so warm and genuine and managed to fill Tim with such joy that only his brother’s laughter had ever done before. 

He was still smiling when he was finally able to answer, giving Tim’s arm a squeeze, “Oh, darling. I would never dream of it.”

Tim smiled in response, “Well, as long as we’re in agreement… then I think another round or three could be arranged.”

Alex’s smile went all soft and fond again, and for some reason, this time, Tim didn’t feel so bashful about it. 


End file.
